


Dolor

by Pianokeys58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Angry Sex, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Confessions, Depressed Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intersex, Pity Sex, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04, Self-Harm, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Adora (She-Ra), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Summary: Catra is at her worst, Adora finds her...Set around season 4TW//Pregnancy, loss, suicidal tendencies, suicidal thoughts, violence.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

Catra sits on the throne, basking in the aftermath of the portal. Her mask had long since fallen off of her slender face and stayed asleep between her thighs. She hadn’t eaten, nor had a drop of water. Not since Scorpia had left, Catra was at her lowest. Her stomach and her mind were fighting an endless war, and her body didn’t behave to her brain’s commands. All she could do was sit, and stare at nothing as the cold reality sunk in.   
  


She was alone...truly alone. She was unloved and hated. Catra stared at the rough edges of her mask, imagining herself stabbing her own beating heart, until it stopped. She didn’t bother shaking away the thought, in fact, she welcomed it. Her dark claws trace the edge and her slender fingers wrap around the mask. She holds it chest view and before she could stab herself, a strong and stern voice echoes through.   
  


“Catra.”

Catra didn’t react, she simply held the sharpest part of her mask near her chest. Catra already knew who it was, Adora stepped into light and saw Catra for the first time in weeks. Adora couldn’t help the thoughts that rushed in...’She looks so thin...too fragile...tired.’. Adora shook the thoughts away and continued, “We’ve infiltrated the fright zone, there’s no where for you to run, Catra!”. Catra simply grips the edge of her mask harder before she responds, “Then do it.”.   
  


Adora doesn’t understand what Catra had asked of her, she just stared at Catra in confusion before she continued, “That’s why you’re here, right? Serve justice.”. Adora’s eyes shrunk as she had realized. Adora couldn’t bring herself to accept why Catra would be asking that of her, the Catra she knew would’ve never given up nor bear defeat. So why now?..  
  


Adora couldn’t find any words, she was just frozen. Catra stood as her weak legs supported her on her way to Adora, her mask still in hand. Catra stands face to face with Adora, now that Catra was closer she wasn’t as sickly looking as she had seemed from afar. But she still looked tired and hungry, suddenly snapped out of thought, Catra speaks

”Do it.”   
  


Adora couldn’t form a coherent thought by then, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Catra, I’m not-“. Catra cuts her off and raises Adora’s sword to her chest and yells, “DO IT- JUST DO IT!”.   
  


Adora’s hand trembles and so does the sword, Catra’s grip on the sword weakens and she falls to her knees. Adora gasps and quickly gets a hold of Catra, dropping her sword. Adora holds Catra gently, she feels no body temperature coming from Catra.

That was the first red flag.   
  


Adora can feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she holds Catra to her chest, Catra passed out. Adora grabs her sword and she picks Catra up as softly as she can. Adora’s fingers tremble when she can feel Catra’s rib cage through her clothes, she forces her tears back and makes her way to the princesses. 


	2. Chapter 2

Catra’s eyes adjust to the newfound light, she opens them wearily. With a grunt, she sits up from where she was and looks around. It was bright...Catra’s heart dropped when she was awake enough to be aware of where she was.

Bright Moon.

’Fucking Adora’, Catra thought. She sees herself surrounded with weighted heat blankets and...and a magical force field. ‘Great, just great’. Catra looks around the room, thinking to herself. ‘Not much of a prison to me’.   
  


Just then does Adora enter the room, they make eye contact for a brief moment before Catra looks away. Adora looks down to the plate in her hands, foods which Adora hadn’t even heard of before joining the rebellion. She wanted Catra to enjoy the food, to eat, she looked starved and hungry. Even hungry, Catra still had pride in her, it surprised her and frustrated her at the same time. 

Adora walks towards Catra and sets the food into the field, Catra doesn’t move. 

  
“Here’s your food.”.

No movement nor response.

“You have to eat, Catra. The doctor said-“, Adora is cut off by Catra, “I don’t care what the doctor said.”. Adora frowns and furrows her eyebrows, she grabs the spoon and tries to force it into Catra’s mouth. “What are you doing!?”, Catra shouts. Adora continues to force the spoon, “If you won’t eat, I’ll make you!”. Catra squeezes her mouth closed and turns her head away from the spoon.   
  


“Catra! Stop acting like a baby! Just eat it!”, Adora yells out. Catra still refuses, crawling away from Adora as she does. On instinct, Catra’s claws extend and she tries to defend herself. But her swipes are weak and she keeps missing Adora, Catra’s insistent on getting a hit on Adora. Just one, one to know that she doesn’t want to eat whatever was on the plate.   
  


Adora effortlessly doges each attack, she notices the falter in Catra’s fighting stance. Her legs were too close to each other, and her posture was too forward. Adora grabs a hold of both of Catra’s wrists, pining them over her head, her legs straddling Catra’s lithe body. She gets the spoon to Catra’s mouth, her mouth stayed shut, much to Adora’s dislike.   
  


Adora released the spoon and tries to pry Catra’s mouth open. Her thumb holds on Catra’s chin and her other fingers on her upper lip, she tries to get it open. Exposing her sharp canines, Catra growls. Adora doesn’t delay, with enough force, Catra’s mouth opens at last and Adora shoves the food into her mouth.   
  


Catra is forced to chew the food and swallow, Adora sits back and pants. “See was that so hard?”, Adora says with a hint of anger. Catra grabs the food and spoon, turns away from Adora, and eats. “The doctor wants you on soft foods and small amounts of water, she says your stomach isn’t ready to handle too much.”. Catra doesn’t respond do these things, Adora eyes the blanket and puts it around Catra’s shivering form.   
  


Adora goes to exit the force field, but gets shocked instead, “Agh! What-?”. She jumps back, and attempts to go through again, only to be shocked again. Catra looks to Adora, curious. Adora’s eyes shrink as she realizes she’s trapped, she calls out, “Hello!? Anyone!? I’m trapped in the force field!! Please get me out!! Hello!?”. Adora falls to the ground, defeated, “Great, because you wouldn’t suck up your pride, I’m stuck!”.   
  


Catra scoffs and turns away from Adora, hugging herself. Adora grasps how mean she sounds as the room echoes from her shouts, she holds her temple in shame. She crawls closer to Catra and sits by her.   
  


Adora sighs, “Look...I’m sorry, I know I’m being kind of a prick and you don’t need that right now...”. Catra’s ears flap, that’s how Adora knows she’s listening. Catra turns her head and makes accidental eye contact with Adora. Catra can practically hear her own heart skip a beat as their eye contact lasts longer than supposed to.   
  


Adora leans in slightly, Catra’s eyes look from Adora’s to Adora’s mouth. Her eyes almost flutter closed, that was until Adora reaches her hand out, “You had a crumb on your nose, but I got it off.”

Catra flushes and her eyes widen and she looks away and covers her whole body with the blanket. Adora becomes confused, but she doesn’t say anything, instead she lays down as well, waiting for someone to come get her...


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes became hours, and with each passing second, Adora was becoming impatient. Catra laid on the marble ground, covered by a mountain of warm blankets, and yet she was still shivering. Adora noticed the shivering, but anytime she tried to do something about it, Catra just retreated behind her walls as always. Adora couldn’t say she enjoyed it, but she wishes that the walls weren’t so layered. Because she knows for sure, behind walls are other walls. 

Adora attempts shouting again, but it seems no one was going to hear her. She was in the deepest part of Bright Moon after all, she knew Glimmer was too busy as her role of Queen and Bow was accompanying her. Adora sighs and sits again, she looks around the small prison, there was paper for writing and drawing, a guitar with a note from Bow, and a tooth brush. After a few more hours, Catra wakes up, she feels heat all around her. It confuses her as she could’ve sworn she was cold a few minutes ago. She removes the blanket for relief but the heat was still there. Most notably between her legs, Catra’s pupils turned to needles as she realizes...

She’s in heat. 

Catra obviously couldn’t relieve herself with Adora literally right next to her, it frustrated her. Adora notices Catra was awake, “Enjoy your beauty sleep?”, Adora teases. Catra hisses, Adora sighs once more and attempts to go through the force field again, only to be shocked over and over. Catra squeezes her legs together for some relief, but the pain in her lower abdomen was only getting worse. Catra doubles over quietly in pain, she could feel her panties getting wet and it was unbearable. 

Just then does Adora sniff the air, the smell was very strong in the closed space. Adora looks over to Catra, embarrassed to ask, “Um.. Catra?”. Catra’s face flushes and she once again retreats behind her walls. Catra hisses at the pain, this doesn’t go unnoticed by Adora. “Do you-“, Catra cuts Adora off, “I just need you to leave me alone!”. Adora becomes confused and presses on, “Are you hurt?”. 

Catra holds her head and finally speaks, “Gods Adora, How dense are you? I’m in heat dumbass.”. Catra’s face goes red as she turns away, angry. Adora flushes as well, she knew Catra had heats, but she never was there for her when she had it. She would just disappear and come back after a while. She knew it had something to do with mating and the desire to bear children and stuff. Adora felt a tightness in her boxers and there was only one coherent thought she could make...

“Shit..”

Now they were both riled up, but they’re both still mad at each other for the past years and yet they both long the other. They turn away from each other for the next hour. Adora breaks the silence, “Why did you ask that of me?...Back in the Fright Zone?”. Adora could see Catra’s ears pinning down against her head, she shifts uncomfortably. After what seemed a life time, Catra answered, “I was tired, alone, and hated. Give me a reason where I wouldn’t have asked you.”. Adora lets go a breath she never knew she was holding in.

”I never hated you, Catra.”, Adora says with a hint of sadness and pity. Catra catches on to this and it made her angry, “You make it sound like it’s a pity being someone like me.”. Adora becomes petrified at the thought, “What? NO! That’s not what I meant at all!”. Catra stands and hovers over Adora, “Just admit it!”. Adora stands and shouts back, but they were both too riled up to understand what the other was saying. 

Soon then their lips and tongues were in an endless battle, their saliva mixes and their teeth clack against each other. Their kissing made a very sloppy noise and it only fired them up more. Adora hastily removes her belts and pants as Catra does the same. Adora’s hard member is released on to the cold air, Catra rubs her pussy along Adora’s length. They both moan as their genitals are rubbed against each other. 

Adora slides herself in slowly and the feeling was so overwhelming for both of them. Catra wraps her legs around Adora’s waist, and Adora pounds into Catra like her life depended on it, Catra was moaning and mewling, grasping at her own breasts. Adora flushed at the image below her. Adora continued to pump in and out of Catra’s soaking pussy, they both moan into each other’s mouths.

Catra shouts, “Ah, Harder! Adora! Yes!”. Adora thrusts in harder, moaning as she does. Catra was so tight, and warm. The smell of sex, the sound of wet slaps, it drove them crazy. Adora takes her hand and rubs Catra’s clit, Catra gasps at the sensation. Adora continues to thrust unmercifully, Catra sits up and rides Adora’s penis. Adora takes a hold of Catra’s waist and grinds her hips into Catra’s.

Catra couldn’t conceal her moans.

“Ah!” 

Thrust

“Ah!”

Thrust

“Yes! Ah! Adora!”

Thrust

“ADORA!!”

Adora grunts as she feels her penis twitch inside of Catra, Catra grinds down and they both release at the same time. 

They’re left panting, Catra still straddling Adora. Catra could feel Adora’s warm semen fill her, it gave her a satisfied feeling. Catra and Adora were holding on to each other, they both breathed heavily. Adora pulls out, a string of cum along with it. Her member laid limp, Adora was both flustered and shocked of what had just happened, and so it seemed was Catra. Catra attempted to stand, but she couldn’t very well as her legs trembled.

They got dressed and didn’t speak until at last someone came for Catra’s dinner time and got Adora out. 

‘It was just one time, what’s the worst that could happen?’ 

They both thought. 

Catra woke up the next day feeling very fatigued and very sleepy...


	4. Chapter 4

Adora looked down as she walked through the hallways of the bright castle, each window beaming with light. She could almost hear the way Catra moaned when they...

Adora shakes her head of the thought, fanning her flushed face. ‘No! That was a mistake, she’s still your enemy, Adora!’, she told herself. She took a deep breath before she continued on her way towards the battle room. She sits in her rightful place and waits for the other princesses to arrive.   
  


Glimmer stands as soon as the seats are full and begins to speak of their next move, but her words just vanished in Adora’s head. She couldn’t hear them no matter how hard she tried, her mind was...elsewhere.

After the one night stand with Catra, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. As if she had used her in a way given the fact that Catra was in heat. At this point Adora couldn’t stop thinking, she couldn’t go back to see Catra, not after that.

The planning stage was over faster than Adora thought, they were all dismissed. Adora sighed with relief, all of a sudden Mermista speaks to Adora, it was strange since they didn’t speak often, Mermista spoke indifferently and monotonous, “I heard weird noises coming from Catra’s cell, it sounded like-“-

Before Mermista could finish Adora cut her off with a fib, “-SHE WAS EATING, yeah, haha, um, she- it turns out that Catra is a very sloppy eater! Haha, how funny is that?!”. Mermista detached her shocked expression and replaced it with one of coolness, “Umm- ok- yeah whatever you say..”, Mermista walks off with the others and Adora holds her temple. She didn’t think she could handle one more interaction, and speak of the devil!-

  
One guard taps on Adora’s shoulder, Adora whips around in a fighting stance. The guard doesn’t appear to be phased as they handed her a plate of food, she could feel her stomach dipping and taking dives. It was Catra’s breakfast time..

She smiled awkwardly and took the plate in her trembling hands, she walked the stairway down to Catra’s cell. She opens the door after a deep breath. To her surprise, Catra was...drawing. She giggled to herself as she was watching the co-ruler of the horde- drawing.

Adora wouldn’t make the same mistake again, she place the food inside the force field. She did her best to avoid eye contact, only speaking the words: “Breakfast”. Catra didn’t look up from her paper, she was just drawing. Adora caught sight of her other drawings, there was one of Catra on top of the world as if she was ruling it, there was another of a bird, another of Catra chasing said bird, etc. Catra’s drawings were...choppy, but...Adora had to admit it was cute.   
  


Catra then spoke up with annoyance, “Can you stop looking at them?”, Adora took a cautious step back, taken out of thought. “Sorry, it’s just- I haven’t seen you draw since...you know..”. Catra also avoided eye contact, this did not go unnoticed by Adora, “Well if you’re done, you can go.”, Catra said.   
  
  


Adora walked towards the door, but couldn’t open the door. Not that it was locked, she just couldn’t bring herself to open it. “Catra...we need to talk.”, Catra’s tail bristles but she doesn’t waver, “About what”, she responds. Adora’s face flushes about how to say it, how to talk about the elephant in the room, how to bring it up even, all she could say was: “I don’t think I need to answer that..”. Catra turns away from Adora.  


Catra speaks, a tone of disappointment covered with indifference, “Look, what happened that day was a mistake, and it shouldn’t have happened. So can we leave it at that?”. Adora doesn’t hide her disappointment, it was clear as day, but she doesn’t show it in her words, “Ok.”   
  


Catra takes the food, but before she could take the first bite, she ran to the bathroom supplied in the cell. Adora could hear Catra vomiting. It was concerning, but she knew asking Catra would be a terrible idea. So instead, she informed the doctor and left it at that...

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora were present for Catra’s doctor “appointment”, 

Catra sat on the small cot as the doctor spoke to the best friend squad, “Well...I don’t see anything about it being her previous issues in health. She may have to take a pregnancy test, that is the only other logical explanation I have. Morning sickness, fatigue, it all just points to it. The only thing is if the former enemy is willing to take this test. If not we’ll just have to wait and see.”.

The realization hit Adora and Catra like a train, it was most definitely pregnancy...and it was Adora’s child growing inside of Catra...

The doctor appointment trailed on longer than expected and Catra was returned to her cell. There was no clear conformation, but the doctor was sure Catra was pregnant. Catra laid down on the weighted heat blankets, anxious and scared for the first time upon arriving. She touched her own stomach and hugged herself, she was afraid. She felt alone..

She just cried.   
  


Adora swore to herself what ever happened she would be there for Catra and her “maybe baby”. Adora just stared at the ceiling, she cried. But if anything were for certain, she wouldn’t leave Catra, not now, not ever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Adora passed by Catra’s cell for days, never entering. She hasn’t spoken to Catra since...the “news”. They both knew it was Adora’s baby in Catra, but neither of them wanted to think about it, at least not now. As Adora sits in the battle room, she hears Glimmer and the other princesses talking about Catra being pregnant. Adora freezes in her spot when the topic is brought up.

”When do you think...well, you know, the...um..just...when did it happen?”, asked Scorpia. Glimmer and Bow were just as confused, “It must’ve happened recently since Catra didn’t really show any signs of pregnancy when she came...Do...DO YOU THINK IT WAS ONE OF THE GUARDS?!”, Glimmer exclaimed. Bow puts a calming hand on her shoulder, “Calm down, Glimmer. We’ll just have to...question them. We can’t do anything unless we know for sure.”. 

Adora’s leg bounced, it didn’t go unnoticed by the princesses in the room. Netossa snaps Adora out of her unconsciousness, “Hey, you alright?”. Adora knew she just had to come clean, “I...Catra...”. Spinerella begins to put two and two together, “Adora, hon, are you the mother?”. Adora melts in her chair and nods defeated. The princesses all become shocked, Mermista is the first to break the silence, “So that was the weird noise coming from Catra’s cell..”.

The embarrassment was off the charts, and all Adora could do was sit, dumbfounded. Glimmer comforts Adora, “Hey it’s ok, have you talked to Catra about it?”, Adora was surprised by the gentleness in Glimmer’s voice, and responded accordingly, “No..I haven’t been able to face her since-“. Glimmer covered Adora’s mouth, “Ok, you don’t have to say it.”. Glimmer’s soft demeanor left quicker than she applied it, “Here’s what you’re going to do, you’re going to march in there and support Catra. No one likes a leaver.”. 

Adora nods, and gets up and makes her way to the door. 

All the princesses are left in quiet. 

With each step, her confidence grew. But when she actually made it to Catra’s cell, she just broke down. But Glimmer’s words lingered in her mind, “No one likes a leaver”. Adora left Catra once and she wasn’t going to do it again. She walks in to see Catra kneading her heat blankets. Adora takes a quick gulp before making herself noticed. 

“I thought you up and left, scared of being a mom?”, Catra snarks. Adora takes a few steps closer, she was tired of joking around, she wanted a serious conversation. And that was what she was going to get. “Yeah..I am. But I’m not leaving you, Catra. Not again, I’m here and I won’t let you do this alone.”. Catra was taken aback by these words, she didn’t expect for Adora to react this way, but her walls stayed put.

Catra turns away from Adora and continues kneading. Adora looks at Catra’s actions, Catra just keeps kneading her blanket. Adora takes a chance and walks into the force field, removing Catra’s hands from the blanket. “I’m serious, Catra...”, Adora states. Catra snatches her hands away. “How am I supposed to know you won’t be here for the kittens you put inside me?”, Catra asks, there’s a hint of fear in her words and it breaks Adora’s heart.

Adora doesn’t think, she just leans in and kisses Catra. To her surprise, Catra kisses back. When they pull apart, Adora breathes out a few words, “Because I love you...”. Catra’s pupils turn to pinpricks, she turns away from Adora and lays down. Adora could feel tears brimming her eyes, but she remains strong as she takes her tracker pad and contacts Bow to come get her. She came prepared..

She wasn’t prepared for how hurt she’d be that day...how hurt they’d both be. 


	6. Chapter 6

After a few weeks, Catra was taken in for an ultrasound when her stomach of kittens became more noticeable. Adora got a copy of the photos taken and she cried looking at them. There were a total of 3 kittens inside Catra...and they were also hers. Catra wasn’t in a good state either, she cursed herself for never being able to let her walls down, even for Adora. Now Adora was probably out there punching punching bags or beating herself up for something that more or less wasn’t her fault. At least, that’s what Catra thought. 

Catra wanted to so desperately run into Adora’s arms and repeat those 3 words said. The only words exchanged between them now were, “Breakfast”, “Lunch”, “Dinner”. Catra claws at her head from how weak she felt, how much power she lacks, and how-

Catra is removed from thoughts as she hears a voice she never wanted to hear as long as she lived...

”Even after all this time, you are still trying to drag Adora down.”

The deep voice sent chills down Catra’s spine...Shadow Weaver. 

Catra disguises herself in her rough demeanor, “What do you want?”.

Shadow Weaver uses one finger to slowly drag dust off of a comforter, she rubs her fingers together, watching the dust fall back into place. “You seduced Adora, and now you’re making her pay for it.”

Catra’s defenses went off, “I didn’t seduce Adora, she did what she did by her own choice. I didn’t do anything.” 

Shadow Weaver became impatient and confronts Catra closer than comfort, “Say what you must, but I will not let you ruin Adora. I will make sure of that.”.

Shadow Weaver leaves and Catra falls to her knees. She wanted to see Adora, but she didn’t want to seem weak. She wanted Adora to know that she loved her too, she wanted Adora to know this before that witch, Shadow Weaver, got to her first. 

The moon reflecting across the glass of the window got Catra’s attention. Catra stared at the window, she started moving on her own. Wearing only a small black robe around her nude figure. She knew it was a bad idea, but she didn’t have time to get changed, she had to do this now.

Adora laid on her bed, unable to go to sleep. She punches her pillow and paces around but nothing works. Adora then hears a tap on her window. Her senses go alert, until she sees Catra. 

“Catra?...CATRA!” 

The realization hit her that Catra was on her window sill, she quickly let Catra in. Catra lands gracefully and looks to Adora, words suddenly leaving her vocabulary. Adora just looked at her with a stern impression. Catra couldn’t think of anything to say, and so she didn’t. Adora speaks instead, “Why are you here, and why did you climb all the way up to my window?”. 

Catra couldn’t find a way to say it, Adora sits on her bed, holding her head between her hands. Catra lets her robe fall, forgetting her nudity. Adora looks up and quickly averts her eyes, blushing profusely. “C-Catra, you- Do you need clothes?- I’ll go get you c-“.

Catra cuts Adora off by jumping on her and kissing her. Adora is taken by surprise, Catra speaks in between kisses, “I love you too..”. A flame went off in Adora and she took charge. Quickly removing her clothes. Her member shoots up in the air and Catra puts a hand at the base. She rubs up and down, Adora drops her head back with a moan. “C-Catra...should be..should we be doing this?”. Catra shakes her head, “No...but since when were we to follow rules when it came to us?..”. Without warning, Catra licks a stripe up and down on her dick and continues before she kisses the top leaking with pre-cum and lowers her head as she takes all of Adora. 

Adora could see stars as Catra continues her assault on her member. Adora bucks her hips up and down, Catra works with it. She slides her own hand down to touch herself as she hears Adora’s moans echo in her ears. 

“A-Ah, Catra, wait- I’m gonna-“

Catra removes her self from Adora’s member and quickly says, “Do it”, before returning to her previous tasks. Adora shoots long spurts of warm semen into Catra’s mouth. Catra drinks it while struggling for air. Catra removes herself as one more squirt leaves Adora. Her member lays limp in Catra’s hand. Catra takes Adora’s hand and puts it to her breast, Adora’s eyes widen.

”Do you love me too?”, Catra asks. Adora nods without hesitation, “I’ve always loved you..”. Catra then starts to grind on Adora’s stomach, moaning slightly, the action alone left Adora speechless. Adora flips them over, Catra whines. Adora starts biting and nibbling on Catra’s neck. “Let me show you how much I love you, Catra”. 

Before they could get any further, they hear a loud voice booming, “What is going on here?!”.

Shadow Weaver caught them. Adora quickly tries to cover Catra’s body with her own. Adora’s eyes furrow as Shadow Weaver creeps closer, about to grip Catra’s arm, Adora grabs a hold of Shadow Weaver’s wrist before she could. 

“What are you doing?! Adora...child, Catra is only confusing you, distracting you. Do not let yourself be fooled by her.”, Shadow Weaver said. Adora shouts, “Stop it. You are not in control of me anymore...I won’t let you ruin the one good thing I have. Not again, not ever.”. Shadow Weaver takes a step back before regaining her once powerful structure, “This is what Catra has done to you, she is taking advantage of you, she-“. 

Before Shadow Weaver could continue, Adora’s cold voice interrupts her, “Leave.”.

Shadow Weaver’s hands shake with anger, and confusion..all she could think was how could she love someone like Catra..

Shadow Weaver turns and leaves Adora. Catra holds on to Adora as if she were a lifeline, hiding her face in Adora’s chest. “It’s ok, Catra. I won’t let her hurt us again.”.

Adora didn’t plan on bringing Catra back to the prison..Catra’s voice breaks the silence.

”I’m sorry, Adora...for everything.”.

Catra was apologizing...Adora couldn’t believe what she was hearing but it was being said.

”I’m sorry I hurt you...I don’t want to do that anymore. I never wanted to hurt you, Adora.. I never wanted to be your enemy either. I want you in these kittens’ lives...but I want to apologize first for everything..”, Catra says with solemn. Adora holds Catra tighter, “I can’t forgive you for everything, but I want to be in the kit’s lives too. I want to be in yours...I’ve missed you, Catra. Shadow Weaver won’t do anything to change the way I feel about that.”. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shadow Weaver storms through the halls, catching the attention of Glimmer and Bow. Shadow Weaver stands in the middle of the battle room, propping herself up on the table. 

“Catra is hurting Adora, if you want to stop her. You must destroy her.”

Glimmer is confused and shakes her head, “What? What are you talking about-“

”She has hurt all of us, my queen. She is the very reason your mother is gone. Do you want the same to happen to Adora?”, Shadow Weaver taunts. 

Glimmer’s hands shake with anger, “What is she doing to Adora...”.

Bow tries to stop Glimmer from doing something she’ll regret, but Glimmer pushes him off, “WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ADORA?!”. 

Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrow with in her mask. 

It didn’t matter what lengths she’d take to take Catra out of the picture, whether it meant killing her and her unborn kittens or torturing her, as long as she was gone, Shadow Weaver would be happy. It’s what she is, it’s what she does. She is the master of manipulation. 

Glimmers anger would be too strong to head out any words of reasoning, which is why she’ll let Glimmer finish Catra off. For good. This was her plan...and it was going off without a hitch. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the last chapter for Dolor! 
> 
> This will be the longest chapter out of the others, so get your eye sight ready lol.
> 
> This chapter is a bit soft and maybe a bit fluffy, but it does have angst as well.  
> Trigger warnings do apply for this whole fanfic but for this one, there will be a spot where the trigger warning starts and ends using “- -“.

Adora and Catra stay, holding each other, for as long as they could. Adora gets Catra some clothes after a while and she changes into her own. Adora goes to sit by Catra once more and holds her. The world around them seemed to disappear, until it didn’t. The door is blasted down with a spark, Glimmer stands in the broken doorway, hair ruffled and eyes unfocused. Adora stands, confused, “Glimmer, what-?”.

Adora is cut off by Glimmer attacking Catra. On instinct, Catra jumps out of the way, Adora’s bed is destroyed. Adora yells, “No! Glimmer, what are you doing?!”. Glimmer is blinded by rage, Catra is in fear. She clutches at her stomach feeling nauseated from how far she jumped. Glimmer aims and Catra continues to dodge out of the way. Bow and Adora try to get Glimmer to stop and calm down.

One strike, two more, 5 even. Glimmer can’t tell, she just sees Red and Catra is her target. Adora and Bow can’t get her to stop, Adora tries to save Catra instead.

A minute too late... 

Catra is stricken in the stomach, and she falls in pain. Adora is horrified, “Catra!”. Adora’s scream put Glimmer out of her blind rage and realize what she had just done..

Adora looks over to Glimmer, “Glimmer! Why did you do this?”..

Glimmer looks over and sees Shadow Weaver. Glimmers hands begin to tremble from realization, Shadow Weaver used her. Adora quickly realizes this from the expression on Shadow Weaver’s face. Bow puts a calming hand on Glimmer’s shoulder and they go to inspect Catra. 

.

. 

——————

Bow, Glimmer and Adora all got the news that Catra’s kittens didn’t survive the impact. Given how weak and small they were, the kittens were only starting to develop and were supposed to be delivered in time’s month. There was only a strained silence, the common thought of how to break it to Catra. Weeks passed since then..

.

.

Tears.

Catra cried...

Adora cried as well.

The unborn kittens were dead before their life could even start. Catra was depressed and the loss of her kittens worsened it..

.

.

.

Out of pity, Glimmer had released Catra from prison and let her have free roam of the castle. Glimmer cried as well. As did Bow, there was nothing sadder than losing a child without choice.

.

.

.

.

———————-

Catra walked through the castle gardens, holding in her tears. 

The petals of flowers on trees made their way to the stoned ground. Bushes of green and berries, the air breathed cold against Catra’s nose. It had been weeks and Catra was still in pain. Her steps slowing as she walked further into the garden. 

Glimmer sees Catra, walking quietly and sadly. Her clawed feet scraping the ground with each step. Glimmer teleports her staff away and catches up to Catra. 

“Hey...Catra?”

Catra doesn’t respond, she only stops walking. 

Glimmer closes her eyes, she hasn’t apologized, but it was such a hard topic that both of them thought it would be better if it was never spoken about again. “Catra...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I...I was so angry, when you opened the portal, my mother sacrificed herself to close it. Shadow Weaver reminded me of that...she told me you were hurting Adora and that you were going to do the same to her..kill her, I mean. My emotions took over...there was no good reason for me to..”. 

Glimmer couldn’t continue, so she left it at that. “I won’t blame you if you don’t forgive me...but I’ll try to make things better for you...I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again..I promise.”. 

No response, Glimmer’s head drops and as she is about to walk away, Catra speaks. “I’m sorry too...about your mom..”. 

Glimmer is shocked upon hearing those words, Catra continues, “I know how you felt, I acted on emotions that day too...guess we’re both on the same boat..”. Glimmer hugs Catra.

An unexpected sentiment, but they both shared something most couldn’t understand. Catra stayed with Adora that night. Adora was still heartbroken, they didn’t sleep at all that night. There were no words exchanged, no hi’s, no how are you, just silence. It was almost deafening. 

The laughter of children, the birds singing, everything seemed to disappear in Catra’s mind. The only emotion she knew now was grief, and it was torture..

.

.

Shadow Weaver saw just how broken Catra had become, how broken they all had become. It was chaos, but one that would never be considered as such. If this was the one way to make Catra leave Adora alone, then so be it. Adora has a mission, to be the best, and under Shadow Weavers wing they could rule the world. But Catra always held her back, always. 

Then Adora left, then Adora joined the rebellion, then Adora didn’t let go of Catra, then Adora loved Catra, then Adora made life with Catra, then Adora lost life with Catra, then Adora stays with Catra...

.

.

1 year later.

The horde was defeated. 

———————-

The fright zone fell, and was rebuilt in honor of Scorpia, and would be known as the Scorpion Kingdom. Adora and Catra comb through the untouched parts of the fright zone for any documentation of the recruits, cadets, force-captains, and second in commands. They go hand in hand, they recover slowly but surely from the sudden loss. Shadow Weaver had been banished from Bright Moon after attempting to murder Catra in her sleep. 

———————-

They recover from that as well, and they do it together. As they look through boxes of different folders and documents, Catra looks to Adora. Adora’s eyes focus on the smudged information on the worn paper.

Catra is the first to speak, “Adora?...”

Adora looks over to Catra, surprised. Catra hadn’t spoke a lot since...the loss. Adora listened intently, waiting to comfort, waiting to be there for her, by her side. 

“I..I want to try again..”.

Catra’s voice came out as meek, but soft. Adora hugs Catra, tears filling her eyes. “We’ll do it right this time.”, Catra confirmed. Adora nods, wiping away her tears, smiling, “Ok.”. 

.

.

Scorpia’s ball..

It would be held in the Fright Zone that night and everyone would be in attendance. Adora and Catra make their way back to Bright Moon to get ready for the ball. The Best Friend Squad recovers as well, Adora looks into the fountain, unsure of if what she is wearing is good enough. It hadn’t exactly been 7 years for there to be another princess prom, but Scorpia was really excited and wanted to instead host it as a “Renewed party”.

A sudden burst of the door takes Adora out of her thoughts as she sees Catra being chased by Glimmer.

“Just let me brush it!”, Glimmer exclaims, a brush in hand. Catra shouts, playfully giggling, “No!”. 

Glimmer and Catra had grown close due to their shared trauma they both induced on the other. They had talked through it and although they didn’t quite forgive each other, they got closer than they were before and were now careful friends. 

Adora hadn’t been listening, only until Bow walks in and begins speaking does she understand what is going on. 

“Come on guys, if we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball, she’s going to kill us!”.

”Fine! You’re off the hook...this time!”

Catra sticks out her tongue playfully before reaching out a hand for Adora. 

“You coming?” 

Adora smiles, happy to see Catra happy. Catra hadn’t been this relaxed and calm in months, it was a relief and it brought her warmth that maybe they could recreate what they once had, and they could do it right this time. 

.

.

Scorpia greets Adora and Catra with open arms, one that they both happily accept. “Oh, wow! I never thought we’d make it this far, but look at us! Being pals and pals!”, Scorpia exclaims to Catra. Catra did her best to be ‘social’ just like Scorpia, but in all reality she was just an omnivert. Sometimes she’d enjoy company, sometimes she won’t. Scorpia radiated a feeling for her, one that made her feel...regretful. 

Catra hadn’t explicitly apologized to Scorpia for everything that had happened. She wanted to though, so she tried. “Yeah, It’s good to be here...hey, Scorpia?”. Needless to say, Scorpia was surprised by the tone of Catra’s voice. It was no longer filled with poison, nor malice, just...calmness. But she listened, and Catra almost wish the silence between them wasn’t silence. Adora had stood between them, but excused herself as soon as she had realized what was happening. 

Catra took a deep breath, but it still felt like the oxygen was being pulled directly from her lungs. It burned, and she wished it happened at any time but this. Scorpia was very patient though, for that Catra was great full.

“Look..everything that happened. I’m sorry, I was terrible. You were right to leave, and I don’t hate you for it. I really want to start over, if you want that is?”.

Catra stood awkwardly, Scorpia could see that Catra was really trying. It brought a smile to her face, she had always known that Catra had a side to her that she never let the world but Adora see. Now Catra shared it with her and it was like watching a flower’s potential grow. “I would like that! Thank you for apologizing, Catra. I know that must’ve been hard for you. If you need sometime to yourself, I saved your room. Same spot, unless that’s too overwhelming, is it too overwhelming?”

Catra felt happy that Scorpia was still the same softie, she shook her head and laughed in relief. So after a while of talking, Catra had met up with Glimmer. 

“And where’d you run off to? Saw a mouse or something?”, Glimmer teased.

Catra rolled her eyes nonchalantly, “Ha, ha very funny. I just had a question.”.

Glimmer uncrossed her arms and twirled the juice in her cup around, “Well, shoot”. Adora and Catra were never taught sex ed, it wasn’t until Catra had caught Shadow Weaver punishing 2 girls for having had “Sexual Intercourse”. Being the rebellious teen she was, she sneaked into Shadow Weaver’s secret bookshelf and read all about it. She had showed Adora, since they were really immature they mostly laughed at the pictures shown. 

Catra realized she blanked out and shook her head and spoke, “Believe me, you’re the last person I’d want to tell this to..but...we want to try again, me and Adora that is..”. Glimmer’s expression had changed, Catra continued, “We want to do it right this time, but I’m...scared.”. Glimmer could feel her heart clench, Catra was scared because of her. Glimmer began to reassure her, “I’ll keep my word. I’ll be sure nothing happens to you, Adora or your baby. I promise. I’m sorry, Catra.”. 

Catra smiled a bit, “I’m not scared you’ll hurt the baby, sparkles. I know Shadow Weaver convinced you to and all, it’s in the past. I don’t forgive you for what you did and you don’t forgive me for what I did, and that’s ok..” 

Glimmer spoke up, “Where did you learn that?”, Catra shrugged, “I heard Perfuma babbling about it at some point during meditation.”. That made sense. Glimmer continued, “I know uh...”, Glimmer did hand motions, “-can be a bit stressful after losing something important. You can’t force love like that. So long as you and Adora are sure you want to try again, and as long as your both in the ‘mood’. There shouldn’t be any problems.”. Catra nodded, that made even more sense. 

Catra looked to Adora, they had made eye contact. Catra gave a quick wave goodbye to Glimmer and made her way to Adora. Catra and Adora hugged when they were close enough. “How did ‘making amends’ go?”, Adora asked. Catra sighed into Adora’s neck, “as good as it could go.”. Adora giggled to herself as they held that position for a while. They parted as they heard someone’s voice over a speaker. 

Dancing. 

Adora and Catra looked around in confusion, watching people couple and slow dance. Catra leaned in and whispered in Adora’s ear, “Let’s get out of here for a bit.”. Adora’s chest and lower region’s tingled with excitement, “B-but what about Scorpia, w-wouldn’t she be looking for us?”. Catra smiled, “She saved my room, it’ll only be a quick second. No one’s going to notice.”. Before they left, Catra wanted to see Scorpia again, just to make sure she was ok. Scorpia was dancing with Perfuma, it put a smile on her face.

Adora and Catra stumbled over each other trying to go to Catra’s old room.

.

.

.

Adora and Catra make it to Catra’s old room. Catra pressed a button that had opened the automatic doors. Adora looked around as the doors closed behind them. Catra couldn’t hold back and quickly threw herself on Adora, but before getting any further, she locks the door. They carefully remove each other’s clothes, staring at each other in awe as if it were their first time..

Catra and Adora fell gracefully onto the cot, Catra on top. Adora praises Catra’s body, stroking her fur up and down on her torso. Catra purrs, content. Her fingers tangle in her mane, she makes her way to Catra’s tail and begins scratching on her sweet spot. Catra’s purrs intensified, Adora grinned dotingly. The cot they laid on was hard, but neither of them complained. After a while of Catra purring, Adora flipped them over. 

Adora kissed Catra lovingly, before moving down to her neck. She bit and sucked, she didn’t mind the fur that stuck on her tongue. She relished in it. Catra was gone from her life for so long, and now that she was here beneath her, she was going to enjoy it. Catra moaned softly as Adora made her way down to her perky breasts. Adora took the pebbled point into her mouth, swirling it, kissing. Catra retracted her claws, holding Adora’s head. She breathed raggedly, hearing Adora moan as she continued. 

Adora continued on her way down, she kissed Catra’s ankle. 

Her thighs.

and she was face to face with Catra’s soaking pussy. She drooled, the very sight of it made her member shoot up. She looked up to Catra for approval, her tail squeezed Adora’s arm. Adora licked a long stripe from 6 to 12. Catra’s body tensed up with a loud moan, the music outside vibrated the ground. Catra could be as loud as she wanted and no one could hear her. They both knew that, but Catra tried to cover her mouth. 

Adora saw this and removed her hand, “Don’t, I wanna hear you.”. Adora continued suckling and eating Catra out, Catra let her moaning be the only thing Adora heard. 

“Ah! Adora, don’t stop, I’m so c-close!, Yes!”, Catra breathed. 

Adora continued, Catra’s hips buckled. Adora knew she was close, she pressed her nose into her pearl and ravished her face in Catra’s juices. Catra came, whimpering out praises. 

Adora wiped her mouth and looked at Catra panting on the cot, sweat making her coat glisten. 

Catra sat up and hugged Adora, she rubbed her vagina across the length of Adora. Adora’s member’s head kept poking at Catra’s entrance, she could feel Catra smirking against her shoulder. “C-Catra..stop teasing..”. Catra stopped and kept her pussy right on top of the head of the penis. “Aw..but isn’t teasing the best part?”. Adora’s member leaked, and poked at Catra. 

Catra leaned on Adora as she lined herself up with Adora, she went down painstakingly slow. It was torture for Adora, but it was so enticing. It felt as if Catra was suctioning her in, and with each inch, Catra’s walls squeezed, milking her for what she had. Adora leaned forward, urging herself to not come before they even began. Catra then sat roughly, taking all of Adora. 

They both gasped at the sensation, Catra began moving slowly. Adora’s vision began to darken, she watched Catra’s small breasts bounce with the rhythm. Adora felt a fire match within her as Catra began to pick up her pace. Grabbing her thighs, Adora stood, still inside Catra and carrying her. “Adora?”, Catra spoke. Adora pinned Catra to a wall, her legs wrapping themselves around Adora’s frame. 

Adora began to thrust in and out slowly, too slow for Catra. “Adora...go faster...”, Adora smirked, “Aw, but isn’t teasing the best part?”. Adora had bamboozled Catra. Catra whined as she tried to move her hips to get more of Adora. Adora tsk’d, “Ask nicely.”. A bead of sweat ran down Catra’s forehead and she scoffed and looked away. Adora went slower, “Adora...please...go faster. Ruin me.”, Catra whimpered. 

Adora picked up her pace, and soon enough the thrusting became hectic. They could hear the metal of the wall creaking as Adora thrusted in and out of Catra. They both moaned and panted, tears along with moans came from Catra. “A-Ah, Adora, yes, just like that! Oh!”. Adora whispered out Catra’s name repeatedly, thrusting. 

The metal wailed against them as they went rougher and faster. Their hips were no longer in rhythm, neither of them seemed to care though. Adora thrusted in one last time, Catra was filled up as she came as well. The metal wall broke with the last thrust, Catra almost fell through. Adora, still carrying Catra, backed from the broken wall. They both looked to each other with flushed faces and laughed to each other. 

“We’ll have to make up a lie for that wall..”, Adora said. Catra laughed. Adora removed herself from Catra, her member laying limp. A lazy string of semen following, the cum still dripped from Catra’s pussy and made it’s way on to the ground. They both got dressed and cleaned up whatever mess they had made. They left the room hand in hand. 

.

.

.

.

4 months later.

Catra laid on the hospital bed in Bright Moon, holding one kitten in her arm. Adora beside her. They both looked lovingly as the little kitten began to blink their eyes, and smile and coo. 

One word was exchanged through the small comforting silence

“Fin..”


End file.
